Particles are often used in various downhole applications such as hydraulic fracturing and gravel packing operations. Hydraulic fracturing is a process used to increase the flow of desirable fluids, such as oil and gas, from a portion of a subterranean formation. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping fracturing fluids (high viscosity crosslinked or a low viscosity fluid) at high rates and placing the fluids into a subterranean formation or zone at a rate and pressure sufficient to cause the formation or zone to break down with the attendant production of a fracture.
Once the fracture is initiated, a fluid carries and transports particles such as proppants into the created fracture. The proppants form a proppant pack, which functions to prevent the fracture from fully closing upon the release of pressure. The proppant pack also provides a higher permeability zone than the surrounding rock so that hydrocarbons and/or other formation fluids can flow into the wellbore through conductive channels provided by the proppant pack. The higher the flow rate, the greater is the potential for the production of hydrocarbons. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide proppant packs that improve fluid flow in order to enhance the production of hydrocarbons from the fractured subterranean formation.
In addition, particles can also be used as gravel packs. Gravel packing treatments are used to reduce the migration of unconsolidated formation particles into a well bore. In gravel packing operations, the particles suspended in a carrier fluid are pumped into a well bore in which the gravel pack is to be placed. After the carrier fluid leads off into the formation, the particles forms a gravel pack. A gravel pack can act as a filter to separate formation particles from produced fluids while permitting the produced oil and/or gas to flow to the well bore. A gravel pack having high flow capacity is desired as such gravel pack allows for a higher production rate.